He Hates MeHe Hates Me Not
by I-really-do-bite
Summary: Bella begins to think Edward hate her. This is set after Edward leaves...after they meet in Biology...yah know...for the first time...yeah
1. Hate me

**DICLAIMER: So, I don't own Twilight.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Okays, so I am in Study hall typing this, I have a couple of minutes; soon I have to go back and study for a test in **_**World**_**…Its one of my favorite subjects. I think I have a 92% in that class. D-Rob is cool.......Anyways, This is a one-shot **_**ONLY!**_** This takes place when Edward left for Alaska…in Twilight…You know…Yah.**

_**Hate me**_

I sat, my back touching the wall, tears streaming down my face. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, then lowered my face to my knees so no one would see me cry. I tried so hard to keep him out of my thoughts, but the same thing kept placing itself in my brain; Edward Cullen. Finally I gave up, and let everything I knew about him flood my mind; his scent, his face, the fact that it seemed like he hated me. A fresh sob escaped my throat.

My first day had been h*ll. Well, at first it had gone okay. It seemed like I had met some new friends; Jessica, Mike, and Angela were pretty nice people. But then I got to the lunch room, and saw Edward Cullen for the first time. He kept staring at me, as if he was trying to read my soul or something. I had prayed that he wouldn't be in my 6th hour Biology class, but my wish did NOT come true. I was mortified, and I just knew he hated me by the way he kept glaring at me.

The next day he was gone. His family was sitting at their lunch table, but his chair was empty, and I had a feeling that it was all my fault, that I had somehow made him go away. It had been a couple of days since he left, it was Friday now. I sat there, sobbing, feeling pathetic while the parking lot emptied. I lifted my head to see how many cars were in the lot, and I saw two; my truck, and a Volvo. I looked around, but as far as I could tell, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and lowered my head.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask in a soft velvet voice.

Please, please, please don't let it be who I think it is. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

"GO AWAY" I said loudly, but it came out as a muffled "GF ARRAY"

"Were you crying?" I heard him ask even softer.

"NF" I still had my head on my knees so I lifted my head up to glare at him "No" I said again

"Then why is your face all wet." He said in more of a statement instead of a question. He lowered himself so he sat beside me.

I wiped my face and he caught my arm.

"Please. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said, my voice still cracking

"Bella, please. I just want to know what's-"

"JUST STOP PRETENDING" I screamed, thankful for the empty parking lot.

"What am I pretending to be?" His voice rose too.

I stood, yanking him up with me.

"LOOK! I know you hate me. You can stop trying to make me believe that you don't! Just leave me alone, and STOP PRETENDING!!" I noticed that my voice had gone up at least three octaves and the last note ended in a shrill not that was so soprano it was hard to hear.

He released my hand immediately, and spoke in a whisper that was hard to hear.

"I don't hate you Bella"

I thought about yelling some more, but I just turned on my heel and went off to my truck. When I got there I opened the door and looked back, to see Edward sitting on the ground in the sort of fetal position I was in earlier. I got in and slammed the door shut.

When I got home, Charlie; with his super-dad-powers could tell something was wrong. I just walked past him and ran up the stairs to my room. I closed and locked the door, convincing Charlie that I had just had a bad day of school, which was half true. I got ready for bed WAY too early and ended up sitting on my bed, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Finally, when it was to dark to see anything but my reflection, I got up and opened the window. It let in a cool breeze in my warm room. I laid my head on my soft pillow and felt my consciousness seep from me in waves.

I woke up suddenly; my pillow was wet with tears. Edward Cullen has come into my dreams. I couldn't even remember what had happened now. I heard a stirring in a shady corner of my room. I snapped my head up to look at that spot and the stirring stopped immediately. I grabbed the black-handled switchblade that I kept under my bed. Charlie would kill me if he ever found out about it, but I figured it helped in situations like this. I popped the lock off and the black, four-inch blade flipped out. I got up slowly and walked to the corner of my room, holding the knife carefully in front of me in a loose grip. A hand darted out and caught my wrist, making me drop the knife. I almost screamed but I recognized the hand as the same one that tried to stop me from leaving earlier today.

"Please. Shh." Edward Cullen stepped out of the shadows

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked dumbly

"I-I ha-I had to-to-to talk to you-a-about-wh-what happened-to-today." I had never heard Edward Cullen stutter before, even if I had only known him for one day out of a couple of weeks. He usually went around with his perfect grammar and speaking skills, and his perfect smile, and-NO! I did not want to fall for him.

"What about today?" I asked looking down. I realized that he still had a hold of my wrist.

"I don't hate you Bella." He said

"Sure seems like it." I yanked my hand from his grip and bent down to grab the knife. I flipped the blade back in and set the lock. I put it under my bed and sat on the bed, Indian style, and turned my vision to Edward. He was at the window.

"Why does it seem like I hate you Bella?" He asked in his velvet voice.

He turned around just as I had opened my mouth to answer. I closed my mouth. It seemed like he was sad but how could I tell? He came over and sat next to me, keeping his eyes on the ground. He looked up and I almost stopped breathing; his eyes were a beautiful golden color very unlike the pitch black color they were the first day we met. I took a deep breath.

"On my first day, it seemed like you hated me; like you just wanted me to pack up and move on back to Phoenix."

\He tried to talk but I cut him off.

"I wondered how anyone could hate me so quickly." I went back to staring out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Nothing really. Just about…nothing." I paused "nothing." I whispered

"Bella, you are a terrible liar." He smiled

"So I've been told." I said dryly

"I really don't hate you."

"Prove it" I said sarcastically.

"Can I try?" he smiled dangerously

I narrowed my eyes in wonder

"I don't see how you could prove that kind of thing. It's not so easy to-"

He cut me off my pressing his lips to mine, and then pulled back _**way**_ too soon. They were cold, marble lips.

"Does that help?" he asked

_**DUH!**_ I wanted to say, but I didn't

"You can't just go around kissing people to say 'I don't ha-"

He cut me off again and kissed me again. It was heaven, I have to admit

"How about now?" he asked breathing slightly hard

"I really don't care, I just want another kiss"

He smiled and kissed me, pushing me against my pillows.

Before Edward could get away, Charlie opened the door, catching us making out on my bed.

_**OH WOW. THIS CANNOT BE GOOD.**_


	2. It's Your Fault

_**Disclaimer: I wish**_

_**A/N: CHAPTER 2!!! Kelsey will be so happy**_

_**Chapter 2: It's Your Fault**_

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" Charlie screamed.

Edward pulled back and stood up quickly.

"Dad, stop and just listen for a minute!" I yelled and they both looked at me. "Edward is my boyfriend" I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking out the window with a hint of a smile.

Charlie caught Edward's attention, "I'll talk to you downstairs. Get changed Bella, we're gonna go eat breakfast.

"What about school?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Today is Saturday, there IS no school"

"Oh," I whispered

"Edward, please follow me downstairs"

Edward followed Charlie down the steps and I went to my dresser. I could hear their conversation thought the vent.

"Why were you in my daughter's bedroom, at night? AT ALL?!"

"Sir, I had been rude to your daughter on her first day, I simply had to come over and clear things up."

"So you thought having sex with her would help?" his voice rose.

"We-weren't-ha-having-sex." He spoke softly and stuttered.

"No, but you were thinking about it" Charlie said

"No Sir."

Charlie grunted.

"So, it's your fault my Bella came home crying yesterday" Charlie cleared

"Yes sir" Edward's voice was still so soft

"Why?"

"Why what Sir?"

"Why was she crying?" Charlie's voice was gruff

"She thought I hated her, Sir"

"Do you?" Charlie's voice rose again.

"No Sir, not at all Sir"

"Quit calling me Sir!"Charlie erupted, and then his voice softened to match Edward's, "Just call me Charlie"

And so their conversation went on, I stopped listening.

I put on some old blue jeans, a plaid long-sleeved shirt, and some old boots, then walked down the stairs and saw Charlie and Edward sitting on the couch watching ESPN. Such a normal scene, if you had looked at them right now, well, you would have thought they did this every Saturday.

"Ready to go?" Charlie smiled at me. "Edward, would you like to come"

"Um, I don't eat breakfast." He said it more like a question.

"Well, we can all get to know each other better"

"Yes Sir-Charlie" he corrected himself

"Well, then let's get going, okay."

**A/N: hahaha! This ought to be interesting.**


End file.
